Newlon-Needle Prolog
Needle-Prolog ' ' „Tschau Elina, war echt cool!“ Ich drehte mich auf dem steinernen Weg zum Gartentor noch einmal um und winkte meiner besten Freundin. Sie grinste mich noch einmal an bevor sie sich ihre langen blonden Haare, für welche ich sie insgeheim schon immer beneidete, über ihre Schultern warf und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ich rieb mir meine, in der kurzen Zeit, schon ziemlich kalt gewordenen, Hände und öffnete schnell das eiserne Metalltor. Kaum hatte ich die Pforte hinter mir gelassen, stecke ich meine Hände in die Taschen meiner schwarzen Jeans. Es war später geworden, als wir eigentlich geplant hatten, das letzte Mal als ich auf die Uhr sah, war es schon nach Drei Uhr nachts. Gott sei Dank waren meine Eltern verreist, sie würden mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihre kleine, gerade mal 17-jährige Tochter ganz alleine durch die tiefste Nacht wandern würde, aber das wussten sie ja nicht… Ich überwindete mich und zog meine linke Hand, zusammen mit meinem Handy aus der Tasche, um zu sehen wie viel Uhr es nun eigentlich war. Das Licht blendete mich kurz, als ich genervt die ganzen Nachrichten meines Bruders löschte, um die Uhrzeit endlich sehen zu können. „Gut“, dachte ich und steckte das Telefon zurück. Es war schon Fünf Uhr dreißig am Morgen, doch wegen der Jahreszeit war es wohl nun immer noch so dunkel, und so leer. Ich sah mich nun doch ein wenig nervös um, wäre es mitten in der Nacht gewesen würde mich diese, fast schon ausgestorbene Atmosphäre nicht wundern, aber um diese Zeit. Der Himmel war komplett mit grauschwarzen Wolken überzogen und kein Mond, oder gar ein heller Stern, war am Himmel zu sehen. Das gelbliche Licht der Laternen, welche über den rar gestreuten Schildern der Landstraße hingen, war mit der Aufgabe die dunkle Nacht zu erleuchten komplett überfordert, sodass ich die wenigen Häuser, welche so weit außerhalb des Dorfes lagen nur als schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen konnte, fast schon unheimlich, aber mir machte so etwas nichts aus. Ich war ganz anders als mein kleiner ängstlicher Bruder. Er fürchtete sich vor allem und jedem, hatte in seinem Alter von zwölf Jahren allen Ernstes immer noch ein Nachtlicht und erzählte mir immer Geschichten, was er alles Unheimliches auf dem Weg von Daheim zur Schule hören und sehen wolle. Egal ob es ein Werwolf, ein Rudel blutrünstige Vampire, oder, wie es im Moment war, eine stalkende Mumie war, was ihm Angst bereitete, immer war ich die, der er all das erzählte. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mich das Lachen aus einem meiner Lieblingshorrorfilme aus den Gedanken zog und zurück in die eisige Realität warf. Ich musste kurz Kichern, als ich meine Hand, samt Handy, wieder aus meiner Hose zog. War dieser Klingelton doch ein wenig zu viel gewesen? Ich sah auf den blendenden Bildschirm, stöhnte kurz auf, und sah vor mich auf die Straße. Zum Glück waren es nur noch wenige Meter zu unserem alten Haus, welches so weit außerhalb des Dorfes Lag. Ich kannte diese Straße so gut wie auswendig, kein Wunder, ich hatte schließlich mein gesamtes Leben hier, in dieser waldigen Umgebung verbracht, wahrscheinlich könnte ich jedem Baum und jedem Stein dieses Waldes einen Namen geben. Ich musste also nicht auf den Weg vor mich achten, weshalb ich jetzt schließlich doch mein Handy entsicherte und mir die Nachrichten meines Bruders ansah. Der verrückte hatte mir allen Ernstes mehr als Zwanzig Nachrichten geschickt, zum Teil so lange, dass ich sie nun unmöglich lesen konnte. Ich öffnete dennoch die erste, und ich musste zugeben, dass ich nun doch ein wenig nachdenklich wurde. In der Nachricht stand, dass die Mumie, welche ihn nun ja schon eine Weile beobachtete vor seinem Fenster stehen würde. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, auch wenn es unbegründet war, aber ich hätte ihn wirklich nicht alleine lassen sollen. Ich steckte das Handy ein und setzte zu einem Sprint an. Ich hoffte nur, dass wirklich niemand mehr wach war, denn ich musste wie eine Ente aussehen, wie ich da, mit beiden Händen in den Taschen, die vereiste Straße entlang spurtete. Ich bog um eine Ecke und blieb stehen. Die kalte Luft, welche nun immer schneller und schneller durch meinen Hals jagte brannte bei jedem Atemzug, doch ich war da. Unser altes Bauernhaus sah im Dunkeln noch unheimlicher aus als tagsüber, dennoch ging ich ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren an dem offenen Gartentor vorbei und auf die gläserne Eingangstür zu. Ich steckte den Schlüssel in das schloss und wollte ihn gerade drehen, als ich in der Bewegung einfror. Hatte ich das Tor nicht geschlossen? Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern. Hatte ich das Tor heute geschlossen? Oder nicht? Ich stand da wohl, in eisiger Kälte, für eine ganze Weile, da meine Hand, in welcher ich den Schlüssel umklammert hielt, bereits rot angelaufen war. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und öffnete die Tür. Wohlig kam mir die Wärme vom inneren des Hauses entgegen, als ich meinen Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür ablegte, meine Jacke auszog und auf die Treppe nach oben warf. Ich sah mich um. Die Wohnung lag still und leise dar. Kein Licht war eingeschaltet, nur das orangene Licht des Ofens drang aus der Tür des Wohnzimmers schwach bis zu mir, an das Ende des Flures. Ich wurde misstrauisch, die letzte Nachricht meines kleinen Bruders war noch keine zehn Minuten her, er würde doch ganz alleine niemals das Licht ausschalten, wenn er noch wach war. Und das musste er schließlich noch sein. Ich ging also langsam den Flur entlang, immer näher zu dem orangenen Licht, welches da um die Ecke der geöffneten Holztür drang und blieb vor dem Lichtschalter stehen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich nicht nach meinem Bruder rief, doch irgendetwas kam mir ganz und gar falsch vor. Das sterile weiße Licht der Glühbirnen folgte dem Klicken des Schalters, ich fühlte mich gleich ein wenig besser. Ich atmete tief durch, sammelte meinen Mut und trat in das Wohnzimmer. Zu meiner Überraschung sah alles ganz normal aus. Der rote Teppich, welcher im Schein des Ofens, vor welchem er lag zu glühen schien, der große Schrank mit der Glasfront, durch welche man die Teller sehen konnte. Unsere leicht grünliche, lange Couch, welche alleine fast die Hälfte des Zimmers einnahm, die Spur von Blut, welche hinter eben diese Couch führte. Ich zuckte zusammen, meine Augen weiteten sich und ich konnte spüren wie mein Herz immer und immer schneller zu schlagen begann. Die was? Ich taumelte langsam zurück zur Tür und legte auch diesen Lichtschalter um, es blendete mich kurz, aber als sich meine Augen daran gewöhnten, sah ich es immer noch. Diese dünne, rötliche Spur aus Blut, oder war es das? Es musste doch Blut sein. Ich atmete einen tiefen Zug und musste für einen Moment röcheln. Jetzt wo ich es sah, drang auch der Geruch zu mir, und ich hatte genug Horrorfilme und Bücher gelesen, um zu wissen wie der Geruch von Blut immer beschreiben wird. Dieser süßliche, leicht metallene und atemnehmende Geruch. Ich begann mir an meinem Arm zu reiben um mich selbst zu beruhigen. Vielleicht war es ja gar nichts schlimmes. Vielleicht war mein Bruder nur gestürzt und hatte sich verletzt, oder er wollte mir nur einen Streich spielen, nichts weiter, oder? Ich ging taumelnd und langsam um die Couch herum. Ich spürte bei jedem Schritt, wie der Teppich unter meinem Gewicht leicht nachgab, all meine Sinne waren geschärft. Ich wollte nicht nachsehen was dort lag, wollte nur weg, raus aus dem Haus, zurück zu Elina, zurück auf ihren weichen Sessel. „Verflucht!“, ich konnte den Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als ich einen plötzlichen und komplett unerwarteten Schmerz in der Sohle meines linken Fußes spürte. Ich war so angespannt, dass dieser plötzliche Schock mich tatsächlich zum Fallen brachte. Ich verlor mein Gleichgewicht, taumelte wie wild mit meinen Armen durch die Luft und fand doch keinen Halt. Ich knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, welcher neben dem Sofa stand, rollte, von aller Kraft verlassen, über diesen, riss dabei all die Zeitungen, welche auf dem Tisch lagen mit mir und landete ungebremst und in voller Länge auf den hölzernen Boden. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um das brummen in meinem Kopf zu vertreiben und wieder etwas klarer sehen zu können. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und wollte mich gerade von dem Boden wegdrücken, als ich bemerkte, dass ich in, genau dieser mysteriösen rötlichen Spur lag. Sofort kam meine Übelkeit zurück. Ich konnte mir ein würgen nicht unterdrücken, all das war zu viel, viel zu viel für mich. Ich sprang auf und drehte mich zur Tür, den Schmerz in meinem Fuß bemerkte ich kaum mehr, ich setzte zur Flucht an, als die Spannung von einem einzigen Wort entladen wurde. „Schwester…“ Ich erkannte die Stimme. Immer noch stehend wirbelte ich mich um meine eigene Achse und folgte der Blutspur zu einem kleinen zitternden Bündel, welches hinter der Couch auf dem Boden lag. Entsetzten, das war das einzige Gefühl was ich in diesem Moment wahrnahm. Ich ließ mich auf meine Knie fallen, und kroch zu meinem verängstigten Bruder. Ich wollte ihn umarmen, ihn beruhigen, doch er drückte mich von sich weg, tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, als er sich leicht aufrichtete und so aus dem Schatten der Couch stieg. Jemand hatte ihm das T-Shirt ausgezogen und ihn an seinen armen und seiner Brust mit irgendetwas gestochen. Die Wunden waren zahlreich, bluteten stark und lagen sehr nahe aneinander. Jemand musste auf ihn fast schon eingehackt haben. „Wir müssen hier raus, los!“, ich packte meinen Bruder an seinem Unterarm und zog ihn nach oben, ich zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz in meinem Fuß zurückkam. Ich hatte kaum Kraft, sodass ich es nicht schaffte meinen Bruder auf seine Beine zu zerren. „Was machst du? Komm jetzt!“ Meine Panik wurde immer stärker und intensiver, als mein Bruder keine Anstalten machte, auf mich zu achten. Das einzige was er tat, war mich mit seinen großen, mit Tränen unterlaufenden Augen anzustarren. „Gute Kinder sind leise…“, das leise Murmeln, welches fast einem leisen Stöhnen ähnelte drang aus seiner Kehle. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er diese Worte. „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man es will. Gute Kinder mögen alles“, er begann vor und zurück zu schaukeln, wie in einer Trance murmelte er. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Ich atmete tief durch, ich bin die ältere Schwester und ich werde ihn hier rausholen, egal ob er will oder nicht! Ich zog mir meine Stiefel aus, würde dieser Schmerz an meinem Fuß endlich aufhören, könnte ich ihn auch tragen. Ich hielt mein Gleichgewicht auf einem Bein und tastete vorsichtig meinen Schmerzenden Fuß ab, als ich auf etwas Metallenes stieß stoppte ich und umgriff den dünnen Gegenstand. Ich atmete einmal tief ein, dann aus, und zog mit all meiner Kraft. Der Schmerz wurde stärker intensiver, ich konnte ein Schreien nicht zurückhalten, doch dann hatte ich es geschafft. Ich hielt, mit meinen Fingern umklammert, den Gegenstand in den ich getreten war. Eine dünne, aber sehr lange Nadel. Ich zuckte so stark zusammen, dass ich mich fast wieder an der Nadel stach, als mein Bruder wie wahnsinnig zu schreien begann. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass er voller Angst auf die Nadel in meiner Hand zeigte. Ich schluckte und warf das metallische Folterinstrument in eine Ecke des Zimmers, doch das Schreien meines Bruders endete nicht. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu und packte ihn an seinen Schultern, er schrie immer lauter, immer greller, ich konnte hören wie ihn langsam die Kraft verließ. Ich hob ihn hoch auf meine Schulter und wollte mich gerade wieder hinstellen, als das Schreien, zusammen mit einem widerlichen Knacken endete, nun hörte man nur noch ein heiseres Fiepen aus der Richtung meines Bruders. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, seine Stimmbänder mussten gerissen sein. Ich strich ihm sanft über seinen Kopf und machte mich bereit den ersten Schritt zu tätigen, doch dann begann er wieder zu murmeln: „Gute Kinder sind leise. Gute Kinder ziehen sich aus, wenn man das will. Gute Kinder mögen alles.“ Ich musste mich geirrt haben, er konnte wohl immer noch reden. Doch Moment. Das war nicht die Stimme meines Bruders, das kam nicht mal aus seiner Richtung. Schnell wirbelte ich Richtung der gläsernen Gartentür, welche hinter dem Ofen lag. Von dort kam dieses murmeln, hier war noch jemand anderes. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, mein Bruder, welcher immer noch heisere Geräusche von sich gab fiel von meinen Schultern und knallte auf den Hölzernen Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Ich spürte, wie das Blut von meiner Stirn aus über mein Gesicht floss. Ich spürte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, wie dünne und warme Ströme von frischem Blut meine Wangen herunterliefen und ich schmeckte mein eigenes, dickflüssiges Blut. Die duzenden kleinen Stiche, welche meine Stirn und meine Kopfhaut durchbohren brannten und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir jemand bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen. Ich schlug um mich, und schaffte es tatsächlich meinen Angreifer an seinem Arm zu erwischen, wie er mich da mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt. Blut floss über meine Faust, verbunden mit diesem, nun schon so bekannten, stechenden Gefühl von Nadeln. Der Junge unterbrach sein Gemurmel nicht, doch ließ mich dennoch los. Als die Nadeln meine Haut verließen schoss noch mehr warmes Blut über mein Gesicht und ich donnerte mit voller Wucht auf meinen winselnden Bruder. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich verließ mich meine Hoffnung, dass ich ihm entkommen könnte. Sie verließ mich, genau in dem Moment, wo ich ihm in seine stechenden braunen Augen sah. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der blanke Wahnsinn, und eben dieser schien seine gesamte Erscheinung zu dominieren. Er trug eine lockere, graue Jogginghose, welche komplett mit bereits getrocknetem Blut überzogen war. Dazu einen grauen Pullover und ein grünliches T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Every Kid is a Kid“. Ich musste schaudern, als ich sah, dass er wohl die Worte „is a kid“, mit einem roten Stift, oder etwas Ähnlichem durchgestrichen hatte, und die Wörter durch andere ersetzt hatte. Nun thronte dort auf seinem Shirt der Schriftzug: Every Kid is a bad Kid“ Der Junge ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und packte mich an meinen Armen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, und bevor ich mich irgendwie wehren konnte zog er mich zurück auf meine Beine. Ich spürte das warme Blut von den Wunden an meinen Armen, wie sie sich den Weg zu meinen Händen bahnten. Mit letzter Kraft sah ich zu meinem Arm herunter. Mit was hatte er mich verletzt? Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, mein Magen drehte sich um und der Reiz zu brechen war so hoch, wie es kein Alkohol, kein Horrorfilm und keine Achterbahn es jemals schaffen würde. Der Junge hatte sich duzende, wenn nicht sogar hunderte Nadeln durch seine eigenen Hände gerammt, sodass diese auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskamen. Doch nicht nur an den Händen, seine ganzen Arme, Teile seiner Brust und seines Bauches, all das war über und über mit Nadeln durchbohrt. Fixiert hatte er diese Wohl mit einem gelblichen Verband, welchen er sich wild und ohne Konzept um seinen gesamten Körper wickelte und schließlich auch fast sein gesamtes Gesicht damit verdeckte. Nur seine langen, schwarzen Haare und die stechenden Augen waren von dem Gesicht zu sehen. Er warf mich mit voller Wucht in den Hölzernen Schrank. Das Glas brach und ein Regen aus messerscharfen Splittern übergoss mich. Ich schrie auf. „Gute Kinder sind leise Kinder!“, begann der junge wieder, in seiner Schwachen und hustenden Stimme zu murmeln. Er ging auf mich zu und legte mir eine seiner Hände auf die Brust. Ich schrie, flehte ihn an das nicht zu tun, doch er antwortete nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem leisen kichern. Langsam drückte er mir die Nadeln in die Brust. Ich schrie, schlug ihm mit all meiner Kraft, doch verletzte mich dabei aber nur noch mehr an den Nadeln in seinem Körper. Der brennende und stechende Schmerz wurde immer stärker, immer unerträglicher, bis ich langsam meine Augen schloss. Ich hörte mich in der Ferne selbst leise Husten. Er hatte wohl mein Herz erwischt. Ich sah nur noch in Umrissen und dämmrig, wie er seine mit Blut verschmierte Hand an seinen Verband hob und sich mit zitternden Fingern ein Lächeln über seinen verdeckten Mund malte. Er drehte sich zu meinem, wohl ohnmächtigen Bruder um und begann wieder zu murmeln: „Ihr seid Laut, ihr seid frech, ihr seid nicht willig, ihr seid schlechte Kinder“ Ich hustete noch ein letztes Mal, dann schloss ich meine Augen und ließ den Schmerz von Tod davonziehen. Der erfahrene Officer wendete sich von dem blutigen Bild ab, welches sich ihm zeigte. „Wie kann jemand nur so etwas tun?“, fragte er ungläubig seinen Kollegen, welcher gerade dabei war, die entstellte Leiche eines jungen Mädchens zu untersuchen. „Ich denke es gibt Überschneidungen, sie auch?“, antwortete dieser. „Ja, aber eindeutige Verbindungen zum Newlon-Fall gibt es nicht…“ Der junge Mann drehte sich zu seinem älteren Kollegen um und deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen. Er nahm ein Handy, welches in eine Tüte verpackt war und mit dem Sticker „Linke Tasche“ beschriftet war in die Hand. Langsam öffnete er den Nachrichtenspeicher und zeigte dem Kollegen die letzte verfasste Nachricht, welche jedoch nicht abgeschickt wurde. Letzte Nachricht, verfasst um 06:14 Uhr: „Sie waren schlechte Kinder!“ Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod